


My Family by Jason Tancredi

by out_there



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Jason-verse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: A description of Jason Tancredi's family.





	1. My Family by Jason Tancredi

**Author's Note:**

> Future-fic and ridiculously domestic, but the idea refused to leave me. Since there's about four people who are going to read this, I didn't bother with getting it beta-read.

I have a big family but we don't see them all the time. Normally, it's just me, Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Alex.

Daddy works in the city. He has an office way up high with big glass windows. When you look down the people and the cars are so small they look like toys!

Daddy's job is to make little toy buildings. He calls them models. When he works at night, he brings them home and lets me drive my cars through the streets.

Mommy's job is at the shelter. She says she helps but Uncle Alex says she works as hard as Daddy and she's there every school day, so it's like a job. Some afternoons, me and Uncle Alex walk to the shelter to meet Mommy. It's a big old house with lots of bedrooms and a big swing in the garden. There's always kids there to play with.

Uncle Alex used to be a policeman, like Officer Matt on TV. But that was a long time ago. Now, Uncle Alex takes me to school and picks me up at the end of the day. After school, me and Uncle Alex play catch or bake cookies in funny colors or read my school book. Some afternoons, he plays Mario with me. Uncle Alex always plays as Luigi and says that Luigi can't jump very well and that's why he dies a lot. I think he's just not very good at it.

Every Summer, we drive for a long time and go camping. Daddy and Mommy and Uncle Alex and me always get there first and start putting up tents. Then Uncle Linc and Aunty Sofia come and sometimes they bring LJ. LJ's my cousin but he's all grown up so he's more like an uncle.

Uncle Linc always says I've grown bigger and says I'm his favourite nephew. It makes me feel bad for Uncle Nando's kids because they should be someone's favourites too.

Uncle Nando is my most fun uncle. When I see him, he always says, "Hola, Little Fish!" and lifts me up and spins me around until I'm so dizzy I think I'll puke. His family came from Mexico and he can speak Spanish. He teaches me words like hola and adios. That means hello and goodbye in Spanish.

Uncle Nando always brings Aunty Maricruz, Lila, Marcos, Dangelo and Araceli. Dangelo's only two and Araceli is a baby so they can't play. Marcos is five and Lila is seven so us three are allowed to explore the woods and play tag and make smores with Mommy and Uncle Alex.

That's my family.


	2. Ask Jason Tancredi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few questions answered by Jason.

**What's Jason's favorite holiday memory?**

My favourite holiday memory is the Thanksgiving before last year when all the power went out. There was a huge storm with lots of lightning and all of our lights turned off. It was scary. I didn't like standing in the dark by myself. This was before I went to school so I was only a baby and that's why I cried. Mommy found me and hugged me, and Daddy came in with a torch. He let me hold it and showed me that my room was still the same. My bed was still there and the toy boxes were there, and there weren't any monsters waiting under the bed and the lightning was outside and couldn't hurt me. Mommy told me that the thunder was loud but it was just a noise, like having the radio turned on too loud.

Then Uncle Alex came in and lifted me up and took me into his room. He had candles all around so it wasn't dark anymore. And he had cards, so Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Alex and me all played Go Fish and I won twice. It's my favourite holiday memory because Mommy said I'd been very brave and Daddy let me stay up past my bedtime and we all had a sleepover in Uncle Alex's room.

 

**What's Jason's favorite holiday?**

My favourite holiday is Christmas. When I told Uncle Linc he laughed and said it must be because of all the presents, but what I like about Christmas is the elves. I know everyone likes Santa and getting their photo with him every year, but I think the elves are cool. They get to spend all year making toys, like Daddy spends all year making toy buildings. But they'd get to make cars and trucks and dinosaurs and new Mario games, and then they'd have to play with them to test them before Christmas.

I told Uncle Alex I want to be an elf when I grow up, and he said it would depend on how tall I grow. I think that's why Daddy only makes buildings. He must be too tall to be an elf.

Mommy said I'd have to show Santa that I could take care of toys, too, so I pack my toys away when I'm finished playing so Santa knows I'll be a good elf. I don't always remember but I try.

 

**So, Jason. I noticed you have a lot of uncles, but Uncle Alex is the only one who lives with you and your mom and dad. How come?**

I think it's because Mommy and Daddy are scared of spiders. Daddy was reading a bedtime story to me and Mommy, and a great big hairy spider dropped from the ceiling and fell on my covers! Mommy screamed and Daddy grabbed me, and they both ran for the door. It was Uncle Alex who got a shoe and went into my room to kill the spider. Mommy and Daddy both laughed about it, but I think they need Uncle Alex for spider-killing.

They won't admit it though. If I ask, they always say that they love Uncle Alex almost as much as they love me and that he's part of the family. When I asked how come Uncle Linc and Uncle Nando don't live with us, Daddy looked surprised like he hadn't thought of it. Mommy said that we only have three bedrooms, so if Uncle Linc and Aunty Sofia and LJ came to live with us we wouldn't have enough bedrooms. And Uncle Nando has four kids so that would be even worse.

But I still think it's the spider thing.

 

**What are three things your family taught you how to do? One you learned from dad, one you learned from mom, and one you learned from Uncle Alex.**

My Daddy taught me how to tie my shoelaces all by myself. You have to make a little bow with the shoelaces and then wrap one over the other, and then pull one loop through, and then tug. It was really hard to learn but Daddy said that if I was good and tried hard that he'd make me a paper shoe when I could do it myself. Daddy likes making things out of paper with lots and lots of folding, and now I keep my paper shoe in my schoolbag so I have it with me all day at school.

Uncle Alex taught me how to make purple. If I'm good, after school Uncle Alex will make cookies and let me choose the shape and colour. Sometimes, we use the star cookie-cutter or the round one or the triangle one or the snowman one. Uncle Alex has a little box of food dyes with coloured lids, so we can make the cookies different colours. We can make them red or green or yellow or orange or blue. I said that purple cookies would be really cool but we don't have purple and Uncle Alex told me to put in a drop of blue and a drop of red, adn when we mixed it together, it was purple. The next day, I tried it with my paints at school and it worked too but my teacher, Miss C, wasn't happy that the red pot of paint turned purple.

Last weekend, Mommy taught me how to fold a boat out of paper. We used wrapping paper in different colours and made a red one for Uncle Alex and a blue one for Daddy and a silver one for Mommy and a gold one for me. I gave Daddy his and he really liked it. Then Mommy ran a little bit of water in the bathtub and got Uncle Alex so we could race our boats across the water. Daddy didn't want to play because he was sad that the water might wreck the boat but I promised to make him another one if it did.


End file.
